The Christmas Surprise
by BelleBailey
Summary: It's a little late for Christmas but..Summary: Sakura is going to get an unexpected Christmas surprise is it for the better or worse.Don't own Crdcaptor Sakura. S&S.


Chapter 1: Christmas Begin

It's Christmas time in Tomoeda, Japan. Sakura and Tomoyo were walking around the park after finishing some of their long Christmas shopping. The air was cold but they were warm with the many layers of clothing they wore. It was a beautiful time of year. People decorated their homes for Christmas. There was a lite dusting of snow that was on the ground. As they walked, white, fluffy snowflakes fell on top of their heads. This went unnoticed to Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Tomoyo, it's been two and a half years."

Even without Sakura telling her, Tomoyo knew that her cousin meant Syaoran Li. She knew how much Sakura missed him. It was hard on Sakrua when he left. Tomoyo looked down at one of the presents in Sakura's bag and sighed.

"Sakura, why do you always buy him a Christmas present every year?

"Because one day I know he'll come back."

Tomoyo faked a smile for Sakrua. Every year Sakrua bought Syaoran a present and every year he never showed up. Tomoyo won't bet her camera that Syaoran would show up with year. Every Christmas, Sakura would leave Syaoran's present under the family tree and when he didn't show up, she would send the gift to him but he never gave a note of thanks back or anything. Sakura only received a letter twice a year. Syaoran said he was busy, but kept repeated that he would be back soon.

"Tomoyo, do you think he'll come this year?"

Tomoyo was shocked when she was Sakura's face. She had a look of doubt on her face. Tomoyo tried to think of things to say to help Sakura but nothing came to mind.

"Don't doubt him," she lied. "He promised he would come back, so he will."

Suddenly they heard a grunt made behind them. They looked behind them to see Touya.

"Ohio-chan. Why are you so mad?"

"I hate that kid."

"Why? Why do you hate him so?"

Touya just walked away. They continued their walk to Tomoyo's house.

"It's getting late. See you, Sakura," Tomoyo said when they reached her house gate.

"See you Tomoyo."

When Sakura got home, she saw a pile of bills and letters. She looked through them to see if there was one from Syaoran. She found one. She took it up to her room and read it,

Dear Sakura:

I've missed you so much. I have a surprise for you that will be there on Monday, I hope you like it.

Love,

Syaoran

'I wonder what the surprise is. Monday, that's tomorrow. I have to call Tomoyo.'

Sakura raced downstairs and got the cordless phone and took it up to her room. She dial Tomoyo's number and got one of the maids. Finally they put Tomoyo on.

"Hey, Tomoyo."

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Syaoran sent me a letter. He said that he has a surprise for me that will be here tomorrow. I wonder what it is."

"I don't know……"

"Sakrua, dinner," Sakura's father called her, cutting off Tomoyo.

"Sorry, Tomoyo, I have to go. See ya."

Sakrua told her father and Touya about Syaoran's letter.

"I hope it gets here on time," said her father with a smile.

Touya had a frown on his face. After Sakura left to get ready for bed, Fujitaka had a talk with his son. They were in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"Touya, who do you have to act like that?"

"Sorry, but it's 'cause he's going to take something I care about away."

Fujitaka had the look of surprise on his face. After the shock wore off, he smiled and told his son.

"You're not losing her, Touya. He cares about her. He would never hurt her. Who don't you give him a chance? At least do it for Sakura. She loves him so much."

"Ok, Dad."

After they were finished with the dishes, Touya walked up to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and stared at her brother.

"Yes?"

"Sakura, can I talk to you?"

'I sure hope he doesn't say anything about Syaoran.'

"I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' I'll try being nicer to Li."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was totally shocked.

"You mean you won't be mean to Syaoran?"

"I'll give him a chance."

Sakura ran to Touya and hugged him.

"Thank you, Touya."

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is going to be best Christmas ever."

Touya noted that Sakura's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"I just hope he comes back so you two can be friends."

Touya comforted her. Sakura started crying.

TBC………………………………...

Please review. They next chapter will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakrua.


End file.
